The booster seat is used for children who are outgrowing the conventional car seat and still not old enough to sit alone in a conventional car seat. Booster seats are designed to improve the placement of the seat restraint in order to prevent injuring a child during an accident. They are often further designed as a secondary precautionary protection device by providing another barrier for a child in cases of collisions, especially from the side impacts.
A child is not lawfully able to sit in a car without a safety seat until they reach a specific age or weight. As they grow older different types of vehicle car seats may be used to ensure a child's safety. When a child reaches approximately thirty to forty pounds (30-40 lbs.), a booster seat may be used in a vehicle. Some children reach the weight limit to transition to a booster seat, but are not tall enough for the seat restraint to fit correctly and safely on their body.
During the years of use a child booster seat often have to withstand a large amount of soiling, including fluid spillage, food spillage, body fluid spoilages, amongst other wear and tear. Often, vehicle booster seats have a fabric covering, which bear a large volume of wear and tear from a child. There is a clear need for an easy and affordable way to improve booster seat clean up and functionality.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in booster seat cover art. Among these are found in U.S. Pat. and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. Nos. 2010/0109399 to Elizabeth B. Rockwell; 2013/0229036 to Leo Willard Bill, III; U.S. Pat. No. 7,740,314 to Allen Friedland; 2005/0082886 to Paige Sganga; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,422,278 to Thomas E. McConnell. These prior art references are representative of vehicle seat covers and removable seat cushions.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable universal removable vehicle seat cover and booster seat height pad system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.